Violently Cuddly
by ashindk
Summary: Harry wakes up in a strange bed, with a headache and no memory of how he got there. What happened and who is the person beside him, being violently cuddly?


**Authors note:** Silly PWP. But I liked this version of the boys, so I'm writing something a bit longer now. I'm still a very new writer, and I haven't found a beta yet, so if you find mistakes, please feel free to ignore, message me and I'll correct, or hit the back button to spare your eyes ;-)

Warnings: A bit of swearing, cuddling and suggestive banter.

ØØØ

The first thing Harry noticed, almost before he was fully awake, was that he was being cuddled rather forcefully. By someone with a long, lean body, pressed to his from the back of his knees to his shoulders. He could feel strong arms around his waist and a huff of breath in his ear from the person who's face was nuzzling into the hair at the nape of his neck. The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his own bed. The glaring bright light penetrating his eyelids and making his head hurt was coming from the wrong angle, and the mattress was not his old, lumpy too-soft one. Then came the awareness of his pounding head and a dull throbbing in his leg. Fuck! A pain relief potion would be nice right about now, if only he had the necessary coordination to go and look for his first aid kit. He dared to open a single eye and came face to face with wood covered walls and a deer mount. Where the bloody hell was he? And who was the person cuddling him? Not that he minded the cuddling, as such. It had been way too long, since he had woken up with someone next to him like this. Especially someone who was lean and muscled and smelled like forest and fresh air and apples. Maybe he should just lean back into the embrace and... The protean bracelet on his arm started heating, and he carefully managed to extract his arm far enough to read the message.

HG: _Where are you? You should have been at HQ an hour ago. Report back!_

Hermione must be worried, then. The events of the past few days slowly started seeping back into his memory. He and Dean had been following the smugglers through the forbidden forest to gain evidence about how and where they harvested their classified potion ingredients. _Dean_?! Was _Dean Thomas_ cuddling him? Ginny would probably not be very happy with that. Only one thing to do then. He touched the bracelet and sent a message to Hermione.

HP: _I don't know. I'm in a bed. The walls are wood. There's a deer mount. I'm afraid to turn over and see who's next to me but he's violently cuddly._

HG: _Dean's out of hospital. Did his replacement find you?_

More details of what had happened last night started filtering through. Dean had been attacked by a poisonous flesh eating plant yesterday and had to go to St. Mungos. At least if Dean wasn't the mystery cuddler, then Ginny wouldn't be cross with him. On the other hand... if the mystery cuddler was Deans replacement then it could be_ Ron_ breathing into his ear right now. Ew! Harry started to panic a little. If he could just get a good look and see if the cuddler was freckled... Very slowly he started lifting his head, to look down at the arms encircling his waist. The man behind him made a small noise of protest and Harry froze. But then the man buried his nose further into Harry's neck with a sigh of contentment, shifting his arms to rest against the sliver of bare skin between his boxers and his t-shirt. The new position allowed Harry to get a glimpse of the man's wrist and forearm. No freckles! Harry relaxed a fraction and looked again: Dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up... long, pale and strong fingers and... Oh bloody hell! A faded shadow, that had once been a dark mark. Hopefully that meant that he was being force-cuddled by Draco Malfoy! Not that being cuddled by Draco Malfoy wasn't mortifying, but of all the people with a dark mark he was probably the least likely to try to kill him. He desperately tried to remember how he got himself into this situation, but only came up with blurry memories of Draco leading him through the forest.

HP: _I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I may need help faking my own death._

When the reply came, he could practically _hear_ Hermione's smirk.

HG: _Don't be such a baby, Harry. I know you've wanted this, ever since he joined the MLE. Probably longer, what with all the stalking you did back at Hogwarts. Enjoy it! I'll cover for you back at HQ. And if he hurts you, I'll hex him for you._

That settled it! Hermione was evil! Maybe he could try to extricate himself and get up without Draco noticing? He squirmed a little, testing how much he could move without alerting the sleeping man behind him. At first it seemed as if he might succeed, but then Draco started mumbling in his sleep and turned around, laying on his back, one arm behind his head and the other slung possessively over Harrys chest. In the process he managed to entangle both their legs in the sheets. Just great. Now he was practically bound to Draco Malfoy, secret object of many a wank fantasy over the last several years, from the waist down. Could this possibly get any worse?

It could, apparently, because at that moment, Draco opened his eyes. For a split second they just stared at each other. Draco's eyes were still slightly glazed and his hair was tousled, sticking up at one side, and falling in his face on the other. He looked so soft and open, so unlike his former sneering schoolboy self, and so different from the cool and aloof auror, Harry pined after at the office. Harry couldn't help smiling, despite the blush he could feel spreading from his neck towards his face.

To his surprise Draco smiled back, an open and unguarded, sleepy little smile. "Good morning Potter. Feeling better?"

Huh? Better? Better than what? "Morning. Better than what exactly? I don't remember much about yesterday, apart from Dean being attacked by that plant."

"I suppose that makes sense. The plant that attacked Dean gave you quite a vicious bite as well. The poison makes you lethargic and disoriented, among other things. Do you remember being bitten?"

"No, not really... I think I remember a sting in my leg, right after I sent Dean away with the portkey. That's the last thing I can recall before waking up this morning."

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"No, not at such. It throbs a bit, but it's not that bad."

"When I got to you, you were aimlessly stumbling through the forest. Good thing you were so noisy, or I would still be looking for you." Draco said lightly. "You probably alerted the smugglers to our presence, though. On the other hand, they may very well have mistaken you for a pack of charging centaurs." Draco was still smiling, but the smile had changed. He looked almost flirtatious. Harry mentally shook himself. That was probably just wishful thinking. Maybe the poison was making him hallucinate, or something.

"Where exactly are we, anyway?"

"We're in my family's hunting lodge at the edge of the forest." Draco wrinkled his nose and his smile turned almost apologetic. "My grandfather used to harvest his own potion ingredients, mostly as a means of recreation. A few dark potions require unicorn blood, as you know."

"Okay. I suppose that explains the creepy décor." An other thought occurred to Harry. "How did we get here? I must have been in no fit state to apparate!"

"You weren't. I had to side-along you." Draco chuckled. "You were getting quite friendly -due to the poison I imagine- so it was no problem making you hang on. And then when we got here, you wouldn't let go, so I had to climb into bed with you."

Harry cast around in his head for a reply, but his mind had gone completely blank. He could feel the blush, that had almost fainted, come back with a vengeance.

"What makes you think it was because of the poison?" The minute the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. Draco was staring at him incredulously and Harry started to panic a bit. Quickly, and possibly a bit desperately he scooted closer and kissed him, mostly to keep him from making a scathing comeback. Much to his surprise Draco leaned into him and made the kiss deeper. Harry snuck a hand up Draco's muscled back under the loose shirt. He was so warm, and he smelled so wonderful, and Harry just had to get closer, had to finally, _finally, _touch all that glorious, silky skin he had looked at in the changing room back in auror training_. _Had to taste it and lick it and...

Draco made a sound of protest and Harry leaned back, far enough to look into his eyes. They were slightly glazed, but this time it wasn't from sleep. The grey was only a slim ring, almost swallowed by black. "As much as I enjoy this, we have to stop it, Potter! Your mind is obviously still addled by the poison! I don't want to take advantage of you in this condition."

"Malfoy," Harry growled "stop acting like such a bloody _gryffindor_ and go back to kissing me!"

Draco spluttered indignantly and Harry grinned and leaned back in, licking and nipping at his lips, until he stopped protesting and melted back into the kiss, his hands coming up to fist in Harrys hair.

That afternoon, Hermione kept them in the briefing room for what seemed like hours, going over every little detail of yesterdays events, as well as what had happened that morning. They glossed over the latter, as best they could, but her smile told Harry that she was not fooled in the least and had probably known exactly what the effects of the poison was, when she sent Draco to the rescue. Harry suspected that his rather rumbled appearance probably didn't help their effort to convince her that nothing happened. Draco, the git, looked as fresh and gorgeous as ever. When she finally let them go, they walked side by side to the floo in the atrium in amiable silence. As they were walking down a deserted corridor Harry put a hand on Draco's arm.

"Why did you take me to the cottage? Why not just drop me off at St Mungos?" he asked softly.

" Really Potter, " Draco sniffed, "I couldn't risk some little tart of a nurse having her wicked way with the Saviour, while you were all poisoned and defenceless, now could I?" He scowled viciously at the thought. "You're mine!"

Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up through his chest.

"Aww, Draco! You really _are_ a gryffindor! Defending me from flesh eating plants and lecherous nurses!"

Even before the words were fully out of his mouth, Harry found himself pinned to the wall, with his hands held over his head. Draco fitted himself to his front and nipped at his earlobe before whispering "Oh no,_ Harry_, I'm _all_ slytherin", and apparating them both to his flat, where he showed Harry exactly how ambitious and cunning he could be.


End file.
